A neutron source typically relies on collisions between accelerated charged particles and a target to provide neutrons. X-ray sources also tend to have this configuration, where the relevant charged particles are electrons. In either case, the required particle accelerator can be the most large, complex and costly part of the neutron source (or X-ray source). Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide a smaller and simpler particle accelerator.